Eternal Queen Of Spades
by Akihara
Summary: Por una maldición la reina no pude morir hasta que un rey sea destinado para "él". Con el tiempo Arthur se volvió una persona fría que rechaza cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con un nuevo rey.Ahora trabaja de bailarín en un bar nocturno y lleva una vida normal hasta que el príncipe lo encuentra por casualidad.¿Podrá Alfred llegar a hacer que Arthur lo acepte como su rey?- AU UsUk
1. Chapter 1

Hola, este es el primer fic de Hetalia que subo en esta pagina, espero que a los que les gusta el Usuk pasen a leerlo.

Al principio esta un poco cpnfuso, pero a medida que avanza aparece mas y mas UsUk.

Disclaimer:Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz. yo solo tomo prestados los personajes.

Advertencias: (?) Au- Mundo Cardverse.

Eternal queen of spades.

Capitulo I

Hace muchos muchos siglos, existió una hermosa reina. La reina era tan buena, tan pura y tan poderosa que era deseada por los reyes de otros reinos, incluso por su súbditos y las personas de su reino.

El encanto de la reina era tanto que hubo veces en las que trataron de secuestrarla o mancillara en su propio castillo.

El rey colérico junto toda la magia que le quedaba en su anciano cuerpo y con ella puso un hechizo sobre la reina, nadie seria capaz de tocarla sin su permiso y quienes se atrevieran a tal cosa morirían arrasados por la fuerte magia que protegería a la reina.

Pero este hechizo era un arma de doble filo, pues el rey estaba consciente que la hermosa reina no lo amaba y por lo tanto,despechado agrego al hechizo sobre la reina lo siguiente.

"Si alguno osa intentar mancillar a la reina la magia acabara con el, pero si en cambio la reina le concede el permiso de tocarla a alguien que no sea su rey, ella sera la que enfermara y la muerte no encontrara hasta que purgue sus pecados"

Esta maldición se paso no solo a esa hermosa reina, si no a todas las reinas que hubo después en ese reino...

Capitulo I

*Caballeros visitantes de este hermoso bar, sabemos que muchos de ustedes solo han venido hasta aquí para ver a su bailarín favorito.

Pues no esperen mas! hemos llegado a la hora favorita de todos, la atracción principal del bar "Spades" con ustedes.

The Queen of spades!*

A penas empezó a sonar la música las cabezas de los presentes se giraron de inmediato, fijando su mirada en la delgada figura de un hombre que bailaba con suaves, delicados y provocativos movimientos.

Su delgado cuerpo se movía con tanta naturalidad sobre el escenario, causando suspiros en mas de uno al ver como esos finos dedos rosaban por las partes mas intimas de su ser en movimientos sensuales y tan eróticos que bien podrían ser considerados "vulgares" en cualquier otra persona pero no en él, no en ese atractivo hombre rubio poseedor no solo de un delgado cuerpo, si no también de una piel tan blanca como la porcelana, unos ojos tan verdes como las esmeraldas, unos labios color cereza y una cara con las facciones mas finas y hermosas que pudieran existir.

Ese hombre era fuertemente deseado por cualquiera que lo viera mas de 10 segundos y esto ya había sido comprobado muchas veces antes, había algo enigmático en el que lo hacia ser merecedor de la atención de todos era como un imán de miradas y deseos.

Algunos deseaban tocarle, pero si lo intentaban el los esquivaba con movimientos rápidos y elegantes.

El porte que traía con sigo ese hombre no era el de un simple bailarín, había algo mas en él, algo que nadie sabia...

Él era una verdadera reina...

El porte que cargaba consigo lo confirmaba a simple vista, un bailarín normal no podía ser tan sutil, grácil y tener tanta elegancia al moverse, incluso cuando su trabajo no era del todo bien visto el podría ser la excepción de la regla al mostrarse tan hermoso e inalcanzable en todo momento.

Muchas ofertas llegaban a sus oídos, todos o la gran mayoría iba al bar solo con la idea de que esa seria la noche en la que por fin tendrían el honor de tener en su cama a "la Reina" de espadas, pero todos sin excepción regresaban decepcionados con el rechazo del hombre de orbes esmeraldas, esto en lugar de desalentar los los motivaba a regresar otro día con el doble o a veces hasta el triple de su oferta para intentarlo de nuevo.

Hubieron algunos que presumieron haber logrado pasar la noche con la "reina" pero rápidamente era descubierta su mentira de alguna u otra manera y al final esto solo provocaba que desearan mas y mas a "la reina de espadas", un titulo que le quedaba muy bien y que difícilmente alguien podría quitarle.

—Buen trabajo el de hoy "Queen" -hablo en tono burlón un hombre alto, de cabellera rubia hasta los hombros que caía sutilmente entre sus risos.

—Claro que si... -Respondió en tono neutral, mientras sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas pasaban de la camisa que sostenía hasta la puerta donde estaba recargado el otro hombre.

—Vaya que eres frio a veces Arthur... ¿Que pasa? ¿Te molesta que te vea desnudo? a estas alturas del asunto -Arqueo una ceja mientras continuaba viendo al bailarín. Arthur, el hombre de orbes esmeraldas dejo caer la camisa que antes tenia su atención, la tela negra cayó hasta el suelo y fue pateada por el hombre.

—Bueno, antes me hubiera molestado el hecho de que me vieras mientras me pongo la ropa, pero... Vamos Francis ¿Que tengo que no hayas visto antes?

Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras recargaba ligeramente su cuerpo en una pared que se encontraba tras de el, lo único que llevaba puesto en ese momento eran unos gruesos guantes negros, pero no tardo mucho en quitárselos y quedar completa y absolutamente desnudo frente al otro hombre.

Su mirada esmeralda viendo fijamente a su acompañante, mientras mantenía una expresión neutral.

Francis sabia que en ese momento esos hermosos ojos distantes-y un poco gélidos- no lo estaban viendo en realidad, si no que veían atraves de él, hacia un lugar muy alejado de la realidad.

El de cabello un poco rizado movió la cabeza negando ligeramente, camino entonces a paso lento entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de él. Tomo una bata de seda de color azul y la puso sobre los hombros de de orbes esmeraldas.

—Vamos, no quiero que mi reina enferme por exponer tanto su cuerpo. -sus labios se fruncieron ligeramente al ver al oji esmeralda estiras los brazos haciendo que la bata casi cayera al suelo de no ser porque él fue mas rápido y la detuvo. —oye.

—Tú, estúpida rana. -Musito el bailarín. —Cuida mejor tus posesiones.

—Lo sé, lo sé... -Susurro sonriendo a duras penas poniéndole al otro la bata con cuidado.

—Hoy vi a un niño... -Soltó de pronto el bailarín mientras el mas alto cerraba la bata.

—¿Un niño? ¿Cuando venias hacia acá? -pregunto Francis tomando suavemente la mano de Arthur para guiarlo hasta una silla que se encontraba frente a un gran espejo.

Arthur no tardo en sentarse, para luego fijar la mirada en el espejo frente a él. Su largo cabello estaba sujetado hacia atrás para evitar que le estorbara a la hora de bailar. Francis -el único con permiso para tocarle el cabello- deshizo el peinado de Arthur haciendo que su largo cabello cayera hasta sus hombros y mas abajo de su espalda baja, tomo un peine y con sumo cuidado comenzó a cepillar la larga y sedosa cabellera de la reina.

—¿Arthur? -giro un poco el rostro para tratar de ver al mencionado, este se mantenía inexpresivo como siempre pero sus manos estaban algo inquietas, eso era señal de que estaba tratando de decir algo, por lo cual Francis intento retomar el tema. —¿Me decías?

—Hoy vi a un niño... -repitió.

—¿Donde? -pregunto Francis.

—En el bar, junto a la barra... -dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo.

—¿He? ¿En el bar? ¿Mi bar? -soltó el cepillo el cual cayo contra el suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido.

—Claro que en tu bar, estúpida rana... -respondió con algo de desdén frunciendo el ceño.

—No te pongas tan malhumorado Arthur... Estoy un poco sorprendido, eso es todo... Tú sabes, éste lugar no es ilegal, pero definitivamente no es un lugar apropiado para niños; por esa razón tenemos guardias en la entrada...

Apretó ligeramente los hombros de el bailarín viéndolo a traves del espejo conocía a Arthur desde que tenia memoria y sabia mejor que nadie que a veces el de orbes esmeraldas decía cualquier tipo de cosas solo para ver su reacción, pensaba que esta vez también era algún tipo de broma hasta que vio el rostro de Arthur.

Desde que recordaba solo había visto a Arthur inexpresivo, frunciendo el ceño o con alguna sonrisa burlona en el rostro, es por esa razón que se quedó sin palabras cuando al ver la expresión en la cara de "la reina".

Ojos abiertos como platos, los labios le temblaban y el color en su rostro había desaparecido casi por completo, Francis supo entonces que Arthur hablaba en serio y que había algo que seguramente le estaba preocupando y lo aterraba.

—¿Quién era...ese niño? -pregunto Francis tratando de sacar al bailarín de sus pensamientos.

—No lo sé...Pero, sus ojos... Sus ojos eran tan azules como los de él.

—¿Él?

—Mi...mi amado rey. -Su voz sono como un susurro entrecortado mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho contra la bata, apretando fuerte la prenda entre sus dedos.

—Estas diciendo... Que tuviste una especie de... ¿Como las llaman? ¿premonicion? ¿Una vision del futuro? -pregunto de inmediato.

—No lo sé, quizá me equivoque como lo he hecho antes, en todo caso ese niño debe tener a lo maximo 12 o 13 años... asi que me preocupare por él mas tarde.

—Cuando empiezas a hablar de los años de la gente tan facilmente me hace recordar que eres un anciano.-dijo burlón Francis.

—Cállate estúpida rana... Respeta a tu maldita fuente de dinero infinito.

—Hahaha esta bien, esta bien... -dijo levantando un poco las manos frente a su cuerpo, señal de que solo era un juego. —

Hablando en serio. ¿Crees que seguirías teniendo los admiradores que tienes si ellos supieran tu verdadera edad?

—Lo dudo, nadie quiere tener en su cama /o desear/ a alguien que podría ser su tatara-tatara abuelo, asi que mejor mantén lo en secreto.

El rubio mas alto se agacho y tomo el cepillo, entonces miro al de ojos esmeralda atravez del espejo.

—Oh, mi eterna reina. ¿Que secretos guardas tras esa solitaria mirada?

—Callate...eres molesto como siempre Francis.

—Y usted tan frio como siempre mi reina, no por nada le llaman lago congelado.

—Ya guarda silencio...

Todos los dias despues del trabajo, Francis y Arthur tenían la misma conversación in sentido, pero que se había vuelto parte de la rutina desde el día en el cual el pequeño Francis asistió a ayudar a su padre en ese local; desde la primera vez que había cepillado el cabello de esa eterna reina supo que quería mantenerse junto a él todo el tiempo posible.

Francis ahora, siendo un adulto jamas lo aceptaría... pero se había enamorado de Arthur a primera vista. Sabia muy bien que no seria correspondido nunca pero eso no lo dejo alejarse y se quedo al lado de la reina aunque no pudiera tenerlo nunca para él.

15 años despues continuaba creyendo que él seria la unica persona con la que "su reina" tendria un contacto tan intimo, eso penso hasta ese día 2 de julio.

Como cad de julio el lugar cerraria las puertas ya que esos dias eran sagrados para Arthur. Por esa razon quizá las personas se amontonaban para entrar el dia anterior a ver un momento a la reina de espadas, los de la seguridad no podían contenerlos a todos y algunos se colaron sin permiso...

Entre las personas que entraron al bar sin ser revisados se encontraban un par de chicos no mayores de 15 años, habían escuchado a unos tipos hablar de ese lugar y les dio mucha curiosidad ver a quien llamaban "Queen of spades"

Uno de los muchachos era John, hijo de una de las sirvientas del palacio, era un jovencito bajito de cabello castaño y ojos ambar. Acompañado de él estaba Alfred,un chico delgado de cabello rubio y ojos celestes.

—Alfred, no creo que debamos estar aqui... solo hay adultos aqui.

—Entonces debe ser un espectáculo digno de ver. -respondió de inmediato el rubio, estaba emocionado por estar en un lugar nuevo sin todos los sirvientes persiguiéndolo y prohibiéndole cosas.

—No creo que sea eso...-respondió John cruzándose de brazos.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo... -dijo Alfred y en ese momento las luces del lugar se apagaron, música empezó a escucharse de pronto y la voz del presentador sonó por todo el lugar.

*Caballeros visitantes de este hermoso bar, sabemos que muchos de ustedes solo han venido hasta aquí para ver a su bailarín favorito.

Pues no esperen mas! hemos llegado a la hora favorita de todos, la atracción principal del bar "Spades" con ustedes.

The Queen of spades!*

Y Arthur salio por el escenario, con sus movimientos gráciles y calculados, con sus expresiones provocadoras. Todos tenian puestos sus ojos en él, y Alfred no era la excepción. No sabia porque, pero no podia alejar su vista de el bailarín, era algo magnético que le obligaba a mantener sus ojos en el rubio.

No podia dejar de analizarlo, cada movimiento, cada gesto... Por primera vez en sus 15 años sintió el deseo de ser tomado en cuenta por alguien, sintio deseo verdadero por ese bailarin. Acalorado pero aun sin separar la vista de la reina se movio entre la gente, siempre le habia molestado no tener una presencia imponente ante los demas y siempre pasaba desapercibido, pero esta vez fue algo bueno ya que sin que lo notaran logro llegar a los camerinos.

Espero y cuando vio entrar al rubio en uno de ellos entro detras.

—¿he? ¿Que haces aqui? -pregunto de inmediato el bailarín viendo al chico.

—Yo... vine a ver a la reina... -susurro, estaba avergonzado por alguna razon la mirada del bailarín lo ponia nervioso.

—¿Un servicio especial? -pregunto en tono burlón Arthur.— Eres un mocoso. ¿Como te dejaron entrar aqui?

—Le pague a los guardias...

—Ah, el tipico hijo de papi... vete, no doy servicios privados...

—Te pagare! Mas de lo que te han ofrecido antes, triplicare esa cifra. -Dijo Alfred acercándose al mayor, Arthur iba a pasar de el muchacho y llamar a los de seguridad pero entonces, al tener cerca al menor pudo ver un azul tan celeste que no habia visto en nadie mas que su rey.

—Tu... ¿Porque estas aqui? ¿Que quieres de mí? -pregunto alejándose, tratando de no romper su mascara de indiferencia.

—Quiero comprar tus servicios...

Algo dentro de Arthur se estrujo, le causo un poco de dolor y no supo exactamente porque.

Muchas veces antes habían llegado pidiéndole eso mismo pero nunca se había sentido tan mal como en esa ocasión...Eso era porque ese chico, ese chico era parecido a su rey.

Puso sus manos en los hombros del menor y lo empujo haciéndolo caer en un sillón que estaba en la habitación. Alfred trato de levantarse pero

Arthur lo detuvo recargándose frente a el, puso una de sus rodillas en medio de las piernas de el menor y se acerco inclinando su rostro un poco. Arthur era un poco mas alto de que el menor, es por eso que tuvo que doblarse un poco para estar a la misma altura del rostro contrario.

—Un servicio especial para el muchacho ¿he?... No creo que seas lo suficientemente hombre para eso...

—Q-que rayos quieres decir con es... waa... -Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por un extraño sonido que salio de sus labios cuando el bailarín froto su rodilla contra la entrepierna.

—Justo ahora hiciste un sonido lindo... -dijo en tono burlón Arthur y llevo su mano a donde antes habia frotado con su rodilla. La cara de el de orbes celestes tomo un color escarlata mientras apretaba los labios para no emitir ni un sonido mientras el bailarín lo tocaba mas y mas en ese intimo lugar.

Sintió los labios del mayor sobre su cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo. Cada uno de esas acciones hacia sentir sensaciones que nunca antes habia sentido, sintio la mano ajena colarse debajo de su ropa interior, la calidez de aquellos dedos recorriendo su dura longitud, cerrándose a su alrededor y empezando a moverse despacio... De pronto ya no podia calmar los suaves gemidos que salían de sus labios, mientras su cara se sentía cada vez mas caliente su cabeza se habia convertido en un caos total.

Era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba de esa manera y sin embargo se sentia demasiado bien, fue por eso que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que inevitablemente terminara en la mano del bailarín.

Respiro agitado sintiendo un placer que nunca habia sentido recorrer le desde la parte baja del estomago hasta la espalda, era difícil describir como se sentía justo en ese momento, después de todo ese habia sido la primera vez que alguien le estimulaba de esa manera.

—Eso fue rápido.. ¿no crees? -escucho que el mayor le decía, era su imaginación o el tono que usaba el mas alto era burlón. Después de eso Arthur llamo a los de seguridad, los cuales sacaron a Alfred por la puerta trasera.

—...

—Bueno, que mas se podria esperar de un mocoso, aun no tienes la capacidad de durar mas que unos minutos... Que decepción... jajaja y asi querías un servicio especial.

—Eso fue solo porque...

—Eres solo un mocoso, aun no entiendes el mundo de los adultos... Vete de aqui, no vuelvas a insistir nada conmigo... pequeño precoz. -dijo el bailarín riéndose y los guardias se rieron también antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al menor.

Alfred apretó los puños viendo con odio la puerta, era la primera vez que se sentía tan humillado. ¿Quien se atrevía a burlarse del futuro rey de espadas? Se levanto y le dio un puñetazo a la pared en la cual dejo una gran marca sin notarlo, estaba demasiado enojado y concentrado en el bailarín ahora.

—Creceré, me convertiré en todo un adulto y después vendré a cobrarme esta humillación... -se dijo a si mismo y camino de regreso al palacio.

Mientras el futuro rey juraba regresar algún día para cobrárselas contra el bailarín, este se encontraba en su camerino caminando de un lado a otro, inquieto.

Era la primera vez en muchos años /no recordaba cuantos exactamente/ que tocaba a otra persona de esa manera, su corazón estaba agitado al igual que su respiración, no podía ser cierto. Una idea que no quería concretarse del todo no quería deja su cabeza.

"Él es el nuevo rey"Cierto

Penso de pronto... No, no podía ser cierto. De haber nacido un nuevo rey su Jack le habría avisado ¿cierto?

—Cierto, Yao te hubiera dicho de él antes... Cálmate, cálmate... -respiro agitado caminando al baño y lavándose las manos como si estuvieran infectadas con algo.

—¿Estas bien? Escuche que un muchacho se metió a tu habitación...-dijo Francis viendo como Arthur se restregaba las manos con el jabón hasta que estas quedaban rojas.

—Estoy bien... no fue nada...

—¿Estas seguro? Arthur mírame. -exigió Francis, Arthur dejo de lavarse las manos y se volteo hacia su compañero. Lo miro a los ojos pero de inmediato desvió la mirada.

—Mañana... me voy a enfermar...

—¿he? ¿Porque?. -pregunto Francis, entonces recordo que la reina siempre se enfermaba cuando dejaba que alguien lo tocara o tocaba a alguien mas, por un momento odio a aquel muchacho por eso.

—...

—Entonces te llevare algo de comer. Ve adescansar ahora.

Arthur salio de el establecimiento por la puerta de atrás y cuando iba a caminar vio un gran agujero en la pared, parecía que alguien le había dado un puñetazo, aunque nadie era tan fuerte.

Ignoro todo y corrió hasta su departamento, se encerró y se fue de inmediato a la cama...quería olvidarle todo, quería estar enfermo al día siguiente, quería sentirse tan mal que lo hiciera delirar y tal vez así podría olvidar a ese extraño muchacho.

Al dia siguiente se despertó con el ruidoso sonido de los pájaros cantando, se sentó en la cama viendo sus manos... No se sentía ni un poco mal, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Ese muchacho, era el futuro rey de espadas.

Su futuro rey.


	2. Chapter 2-4 de julio

Eternal queen of Spades

Capitulo II

Desde la madrugada del 4 de julio unas grandes nubes negras se apoderaban del cielo como anunciando el mal presagio con su color tan profundo.

La mañana de ese día no era como la de todos los días para "la reina de espadas", normalmente se levantaba por la tarde, comia algo con Francis y despues tomaba un baño, daba un pequeño recorrido por las calles del reino y por la noche iba a cumplir su rutina de baile para provocar a sus fans.

Pero no en 4 de julio, ese día tenia una rutina por separado que repetia año con año. Despertando unas horas antes de lo usual tomaba un baño para tratar de alejar el cansancio de la noche anterior, dejaba recorrer el agua caliente por su cuerpo unos minutos y por unica ocacion en el año dejaba ver la marca del simbolo de picas /Spades/ de la familia real la cual se encontraba sobre su clavícula derecha, normalmente la cubria con demasiado maquillaje.

Pero no ese día, ese día lucia con orgullo la marca que lo convertía en la reina de espadas, ese día también su cabello era cuidadosamente peinado por el mismo y lucia la ropa mas elegante que tenía.

Continuando con la rutina del 4 de julio, salia de su departamento y caminaba por todo el reino hasta llegar al territorio del castillo de la familia real, no llegaba por el frente nunca en cambio caminaba por una de las laterales hasta llegar al bosque que se encontraba envolviendo al reino.

Habia vivido muchos años, en ese tiempo habia visto cambiar a las personas,las casas. las calles y muchas cosas mas.

A pesar de no tener rey el reino de las espadas se mantenia como uno de los mas importantes en cuestiones economicas y de crecimiento. De la mano del consultor real /cuidador oficial de la reina/ y un monton de miembros de un consejo de sabios ancianos se la habian arreglado para sacar adelante el reino incluso sin un rey y reina. Arthur por su parte no metia sus manos en ningun asunto relacionado al reino, simplemente no le interesaba...Aun si él era la autentica reina del reino de espadas nada podia hacer, en un reino donde el rey es el importante y la reina puede ser facilmente desechada él no tenia voz ni voto.

El solo recordar sus funciones como reina lo hacia ponerse enfermo, desde que tenia memoria recordaba que le habian enseñado que una reina solo estaba para satisfacer a su rey dandole energia suficiente para poder manejar el reino y una vez que ya no le quedaba energia para dar simplemente era cambiada, exiliada e incluso se le encerraba y se le dajaba morir.

Cuando una reina moria el rey podia conseguir otra mujer a la cual si queria podia darle el titulo de "reina" /aunque no se le consideraba asi fuera del castillo/. en cambio si un rey moria la reina moriria tambien en caso de que estuvieran "destinados"... En caso contrario, la reina viviria hasta que un rey naciera para ella.

Despues de caminar un largo rato llego a un tunel oculto tras un monton de hojas, entro alli y asi fue como llego a un enorme jardin. Caminó sobre el pasto espléndidamente cuidado, conocia perfecto el lugar como la palma de su mano, habia vivido mucho tiempo, habia visto como cambio todo a su alrededor, como las casas de madera eran cambiadas por grandes edificios de concreto, como las carretas jaladas por caballos habian sido reemplazados por "automoviles" y como las comunicaciones habian pasado de escritas a moviles, ahora tenian telefonos y muchas cosas que cuando nació nunca penso llegaria a ver...

Pero allí estaba, una reina real de mas de 150 años aparentando ser un joven de 23, algo que no muchos creerian.

Regresando a su rutina de ese día caminaba por el jardin hasta un conjunto de arboles conectados entre si, los cuales conformaban un laberinto en el cual nunca se perderia, pues conicia muy bien. Despues de unos minutos por fin llego al centro del enorme laberinto donde había una lapida de mármol.

Miró al rededor, al parecer alguien había estado llevando algunas flores a esa tumba asi que se acerco y quito con cuidado las que ya estaban marchitas.

Cuando termino se puso de rodillas frente a la lapida, su mano izquierda se levanto hasta ella y sus dedos rosaron con mucho cuidado las doradas letras escritas en el mármol.

"Elioth J. Jones" "Amado hijo, esposo y amado rey de espadas"

Habian pasado mas de 130 años desde que los dioses se lo habían arrebatado, pero no había un solo momento en el que no lo extrañara, había días en los que incluso le era imposible respirar por el dolor en su pecho al saber que no podria tener nunca mas a su amado rey, esos días eran dificiles para él; porque, incluso si "moria" volveria a la vida para morir una vez mas a causa de la maldición en la marca real que estaba en su cuerpo.

La maldición que lo mantenia con ese aspecto joven le impedía morir, incluso ya había atentado contra su vida un millón de veces y todas ellas habían sido efectivas al matarlo, pero de inmediato volvía a la vida.

—Esto que tengo conmigo no puede ser llamada "vida", porque no encuentro la emoción en las cosas y todo es tan frió que me recuerda que soy como un cadáver andante, uno que simplemente no puede descansar. Tengo que vivir con la carga de los sentimientos que tengo hacía ti y todos los que se han acumulado estos 130 años, tengo que ver morir a todos los que son importantes para mi sin poder hacer nada por ellos... Elioth, mi rey... Me haces tanta falta...

El dolor se acumulaba en su pecho como las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. siempre era insensible /o trataba de serlo al menos/ pero cuando se trataba de "su rey" no podia evitar volver a ser el mismo que cuando era joven.

—Te extraño demasiado... -Sus ojos se cerraron mientras su frente tocaba la fria lapida de marmol.

—"¿Si?¿Cuanto?" -y alli estaba algo que solo podia pasar el 4 de julio, ese día en la tumba de su amado podia escuchar la voz de el rey que tanto amaba, la escuchaba tan claramente que de verdad a veces creia que al abrir los ojos Elioth estaria alli de pie frente a él viendolo, pero no... Muchas veces antes había abierto los ojos tentado por la idea de mirarlo y solo se encontraba con un espacio vacio.

Por esa razon preferia mantener los ojos cerrados, asi de esa manera podia visualizarlo tan imperfectamente perfecto a como lo recordaba. Esa sonrisa calida en su rostro, ese cabello rubio claro tan despeinado, su cuerpo robusto, sus rasgos masculinos y delicados a la vez, su suave voz y sobre todo sus enigmáticos ojos añil, tan hermosos que no habia nadie con ojos tan azules como los de Elioth.

—Te extraño demasiado... Soy un completo desastre desde que me dejaste...

"Siempre has sido asi Artie"

"Es por eso que eres una reina indomable" "Tú tienes tu propio ritmo para todo"

—No quiero mi propio ritmo, te quiero a ti...

"Yo te amo mas de lo que he amado a alguien en mi entera vida"

—Elioth... -Escuchar eso con la voz de su amado lo hacía estremecerse como la primera vez.

"Estoy seguro de que no amare a nadie mas que a ti, My Eternal Queen..."

—Si tanto me amabas, debiste llevarme contigo. ¿Porqué? Aun después de todo este tiempo sigo preguntándome ¿Porque yo no estaba destinado para ti? ¿Porque no soy lo suficiente para ti?

"A veces puedes llegar a ser muy terco, es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti, Arthur"

—Ngh...-Ya no podia contener las lagrimas asi que dejo de intentarlo, pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados porque queria estar con Elioth un poco mas.

"Te amo, de eso nunca tengas duda Artie. Pero, los dioses quieren algo mejor para ti. Quiza pronto alguien sea destinado para ti, para amarte mejor de lo que yo puedo hacerlo"

—Te quiero a ti...Tú eres el unico para mi! Tú me desposaste, me hiciste tuyo y despues... cuando mas te necesitaba me dejaste... No quiero a nadie mas...Solo puedes ser tu.

"Pero tu mismo me rechazaste la primera vez. ¿Recuerdas? No querias que te pasara lo mismo que a las anteriores reinas, tu querias hacer algo diferente...Querias que tu rey te amara, que te adorara y lo lograste... Yo te amo Arthur, te adoro"

—Yo tambien te amo... -dijo con un susurro de voz, luchando contra el nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

"¿Cuanto tiempo me amaras?"

—Siempre, te amare por siempre...

"Eso suena como un largo tiempo, pero una parte de mi se alegra... ¿Sabes, Arthur? Mi corazón siempre sera tuyo... Arthur por favor, has florecer... esas rosas para mi"

—Todas...todas las que quieras...

Puso sus manos en el suelo y una luz empezó a brillar al rededor de la tumba. Esta luz azul se expandió tomando la forma de hermosas rosas azules, ese color de rosas que solo la reina podia crear.

"Te amo, siempre te amare Arthur" -lo escucho decir y por un momento le parecio ver a su rey parado frente a el viéndolo con una gran sonrisa, como las que solo le dedicaba a él.

—Tambien te amo...Elioth.

Conversaciones, las frases que escuchaba eran antiguas conversaciones que alguna vez tuvo con su amado, conversaciones que estaban especialmente guardadas en su memoria, pero a veces si se concentraba lo suficiente le parecia que incluso Elioth le decia cosas que nunca le habían dicho, otras veces incluso le parecia que podia tocarlo... pero al abrir los ojos todo se esfumaba como la ilusión que era.

La depresión que lo invadía después de visitar la tumba de su amado rey no lo dejaba poner una expresión neutral como siempre solia hacerlo, es por eso que no iba a trabajar ese día, porque no podia disimular la tristeza que sentía. Mientras caminaba de regreso a su departamento muchas miradas se dirigían hacia él, tal vez era porque era alguien atractivo o por su forma tan lujosa /y algo anticuada/ de vestir o tal vez la razon principal era porque un viento helado se movia junto con el hombre.

De pronto Arthur choco contra un hombre, levanto la mirada mirandolo furioso.

—Quitate de mi camino, estorbo! -Pero aunque escupió casi veneno en sus palabras el hombre ni se inmuto, se quedo viendolo con los ojos entrecerrados al rubio de ojos esmeraldas que estaba frente a el.

—¿Que tanto miras idiota? voy a romperte la cara... -dijo cerrando los puños y apretando la mandibula, no estaba de humor ese día como para enfrentarse a nadie./El tipico "mirame y no me toques"/

Pero antes de golpear al hobre frente a él se dio cuenta que el susodicho llevaba todo el tiempo desde que habían chocado en la misma posición, no se había movido ni un poco, no habia parpadeado y viendo bien parecia que no estaba respirando.

Rapidamente volteo la cabeza hacía otra parte, había una mujer paseando a su perro y ambos estaban congelados, viendo a todas partes era como si todo estuviera en pausa.

—Esto no puede ser cierto... -se dijo a si mismo viendo rapidamente en todas direcciones, entonces se puso a correr hacía su departamento a penas llego tomo sus llaves /y casi se le caen un par de veces/. Con algo de impaciencia abrio la puerta de su departamento, puso su espalda contra la puerta mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedo, escuchando su corazón latir tan rapido y solo eso.

No había otro ruido mas que su corazón y su respiracion, ni el ruido de los autos, o el de los niños jugando, ni los molestos pajaros... no había nada.

La cabeza empezo a pulsarle, parecia que iba a estallar...Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza y sujeto con fuerza apretando los parpados y la oscuridad lo envolvió por un momento.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aqui les tengo el tercer capitulo de esta historia. Antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus comentarios. Me hacen muy feliz!

Espero que continuen llegando sus opiniones, Saludos.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Eternal queen of Spades

Capitulo III

Despertó con el golpeteo de algo contra su puerta, la habitación estaba oscura y el bullicio de la calle llegaba hasta sus oídos algo distorsionado, se había quedado dormido o quizá se había desmayado. Se levanto, abrió la puerta y se encontró con un hombre delgado, de cabello azabache y largo. De ojos /sensualmente/ cafés y un poco rasgados, sus facciones eran finas, parecía una mujer pero Arthur sabia bien que esa persona era un hombre...Su Jack.

—Yao...

—Queen... -Yao se cruzo de brazos viendo la apariencia de Arthur, estaba despeinado y con los ojos hinchados; para nada se veía como alguien de la realeza.

—...¿Quieres entrar? -dijo abriendo mas la puerta para darle paso al hombre, el cual solo era unos centímetro mas bajo que él /unos 6 centímetros/. Yao entro y Arthur le sirvió un té, el cual era muy malo para el gusto del Jack.

—Queen, tengo que hablar con usted-aru...

—Deja de llamarme asi... -dijo el rubio frunciendo el ceño.

—Usted es la reina-aru y yo como su Jack tengo que llamarle asi.

—Y desde cuando? Porque que yo sepa, no te has aparecido frente a mi en no se cuantos años y ahora de pronto vienes... y me dices con tu cara seria "Queen, tengo que hablar con usted-aru..." ¿Quien demonios te crees? Soy tu reina, maldita sea! -se cruza de brazos.

—¿Ya termino de quejarse? Mocoso quejumbroso...

—¿Primero me llamas Queen y despues Mocoso quejumbroso?! ¡Que te corten la cabeza! -golpea la mesa con los puños. —Bueno ya... ¿Que pasa?

—Creo que debio haberlo notado esta tarde... -respondio Yao tomando un poco de su té. —Un nuevo rey a sido elegido...

—Eres de lo peor... Te desapareces por años y cuando vienes a visitarme es solo por eso?! -se froto la sien, ya se esperaba algo asi desde que vio el tiempo detenerse por la tarde.

—Ah, discúlpeme-aru... Permitame recordarle... ¿Quien fue el idiota que me dijo "No te aparezcas frente a mi a menos que sea algo importante"? Usted fue quien lo dijo, no quiera culparme de tus tonterías.

—Y cuando se supone que dije eso exactamente?! -levanta una ceja viendo fijamente a su Jack, el ser llamado "idiota" era algo mas común en Yao.

—Hace 80 años... En la época en la que estaba con e...

—Si, si ya me acuerdo... -interrumpió Arthur. —Entonces... ¿es verdad esta vez?

—Si, el muchacho incluso ya maneja el poder principal del rey-aru... el cual es controlar el tiempo, aunque de manera muy desproporcionada. Aun le quedan cosas que aprender, pero a su lado seguramente aprenderá rápido.

—Lo siento, pero no tengo intenciones de dejar la vida que llevo ahora.

—¿De que esta hablando-aru?

—No me importa si tienen un nuevo rey o cualquiera de esas porquerías, yo no aceptare a nadie mas como mi rey... Mi único rey murió hace mas de 100 años y tú lo sabes Yao. No voy a aceptar a nadie mas en su lugar.

—No es si lo acepta o no, son sus obligaciones como reina! Es por el reino de espadas que tiene que hacerlo-aru!

—Lo siento, no no lo siento. Has que tu estúpido nuevo rey consiga otra reina. Yo por mi parte me rehúso a aceptarlo como un rey legitimo.

—Pero...

—Si eso es todo puedes irte... -se levanto abriendo la puerta del departamento, Yao camino saliendo del departamento pero antes de que el rubio cerrara la puerta se volteo hacía él.

—Disculpe si lo ofendo pero... ¿Porque sigue encaprichado con el rey Elioth? Sabe bien que él no va a regresar por usted. Entonces ¿porque no deja de ser un mocoso y acepta sus responsabilidades-aru?! No le dije nada por lo de ese... vulgar hombre y ahora esta viviendo con otro igual o peor.

—Su nombre es Francis...

—Ese, es una mala influencia para usted-aru, lo hará un vulgar como él...

—Oye espera, seras mi Jack y todo... el protector de la reina y el consejero de no se que mierda... Pero déjame dejarte bien claro esto... Francis es un idiota, molesto y va coqueteando con cualquier persona que le parezca linda, pero él no es un pervertido, las personas siempre lo describen cono uno, pero no lo es. Ve la belleza de las personas y nunca jugaría con los sentimientos de alguien y a diferencia de ti... El sabe lo que es el amor.

—¿Quien dice que yo no se que es el amor? -pregunto Yao arrugando las cejas.

—¿Cuantas veces te has enamorado desde que tienes memoria? Piénsalo y sobre lo de el rey, declino la oferta de ser su reina. Adiós. -dicho esto Arthur le cerró la puerta en la cara a su Jack. —Vete, es una orden de tu reina!

—... -Yao no pudo decir ya que le habían ordenado irse, regreso mas tarde al palacio solo para encontrarse con el rey /el cual contaba ahora con 19 años de edad/ y estaba atento viendo uno de los cuadros mas antiguos que estaba colgando en una sala muy lujosa del palacio.

—Buenas noches rey... ¿Que es lo que esta viendo-aru?

—Ese cuadro... La mujer que aparece en el, es muy hermosa... Rubia, de cabello largo y sus ojos son como unas esmeraldas. -dice el joven rey pasando su mirada celeste de un lado al otro del cuatro. —¿Quien fue el pintor?

—Un hombre llamado Dominique...

—Tráiganlo ante mi, necesito preguntarle por la persona que aparece en esa pintura.

—Me temo, mi rey... Que el pintor de esa cuadro falleció hace ya algunos años-aru.

—¿Que? ¿Eso significa que la persona del cuadro esta muerta?

—Mm... -Yao lo pensó muy bien antes de contestar, sabia que la persona a la que Alfred confundía con una mujer era en realidad Arthur, su reina /aunque no quisiera/ pero no podía hablarle de eso por el momento. —¿No ha pensado que podría ser solo un producto de su imaginación?

—Lo pensé... pero, algo me dice que esta mujer de verdad vivió en algún momento... ¿Como se llama el cuadro? ¿Tiene mas cuadros donde salga retratada esta modelo? -pregunto emocionado Alfred dirigiendo su mirada a su Jack.

—La colección se llama "Eternal queen of Spades" y consta de 4 cuadros, pero solo tenemos este en nuestras posiciones-aru... lo siento mucho.

—Pues ya que... por cierto, mañana voy a salir... por la noche, asi que no necesito de tu vigilancia.

—¿Me permite preguntar a donde pretende ir?

—A visitar... a una falsa reina, a cobrarme una ofensa de hace años. -dijo el rey con una sonrisa para su Jack, mientras por dentro estaba ansioso de ver de nuevo al hombre del bar que años antes se había burlado de él.

Al día siguiente por la noche Arthur estaba sobre el escenario como siempre, todo el tiempo tenia las miradas sobre él, pero había una en especial que estaba molestándolo y esa era la mirada de un nuevo cliente que observaba desde el punto mas alejado de el bar.

Después de terminar su rutina fue a su habitación como siempre, desato su cabello largo y lo dejo caer sobre su espalda, miro su reflejo en el espejo como siempre y fue allí cuando noto algo fuera de lo común.

Detrás de él, recargado sobre la puerta estaba un muchacho de cuerpo robusto, con un poco de músculos pero sin exagerar, de tez clara aunque un poco mas bronceada que la de el bailarín, de cabello rubio y ojos celestes que lo miraban intensamente. De inmediato se giro para ver al intruso pero este ya se le había acercado, sintió su brazo ser apretado fuerte y de pronto se vio lanzado contra la cama de su camarote.

—¿Que rayos...?

—Hoy vengo... por un servicio especial. -dijo el de ojos añil mientras sujetaba las muñecas del bailarín contra la cama inmovilizándolo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, aqui con la actualizacion.

:) Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus comentarios, me da mucho gusto cuando veo que me dejan reviews.. ^^

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia especialmente a :Haqueval Di Vongola, Darknesey, Kokoa Kirkland y Middo.

Middo sobre tu pregunta, si. Arthur tiene el cabello largo en esta historia y despues explica porque :)

Sin mas que decir les dejo el capitulo.

Capitulo IV

En el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron con aquellas orbes del color de las esmeraldas supo que su vida no podría volver a ser la misma, había algo en ellos que lo atraía como un imán.

Aunque a veces pensaba que era mas la atracción que siente una polilla por a luz, esa luz potente y casi cegadora que eventualmente terminara matándola pero que aun así no importa, porque el hombre siempre se ha sentido irremediablemente atraído por lo prohibido y le gustaba pensar que esa era una excusa completamente entendible para la situación actual.

Hace unos años, cuando el joven príncipe contaba con tan solo 15 años de edad se había escapado de el castillo; había salido de su mundo rodeado por paredes gruesas y pisos de mármol frió.

Un mundo en el que cada persona que veía le hablaba con sumo cuidado y respeto, un mundo vació...frío.

Con paso presuroso /y por primera vez en su vida, algo temeroso/ llego a un lugar en el sitio mas alejado de su reino, ese lugar que sin duda Yao nunca le permitia visitar . Y allí; en medio de un montón de desconocidos, sus ojos encontraron algo que nunca en su vida había visto... Un hombre de facciones delicadas y cuerpo delgado, poseedor de un cabello del color del oro y unos ojos enigmáticos del color de las esmeraldas... Era la primera vez que veía ese color en los ojos de una persona, tal vez esa fue la razón por la cual no pudo apartar la mirada.

Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad visito de nuevo ese lugar del que alguna vez fue casi vetado, se convenció a si mismo que lo hacía para vengarse del bailarín por humillarlo años atrás; pero la verdadera razón era que quería ver de nuevo a ese "falsa reina."

Y allí estaba, en la habitación de el bailarín, sujetándolo fuerte por las muñecas inmovilizándolo contra la cama. ¡por fin lo tenia!

Después de 3 años, tenia ese delgado cuerpo cerca de él y esos ojos esmeralda lo estudiaban de cerca, pero ahora que lo tenia cerca no sabia que hacer. De hecho en estos años que habian transcurrido no habia planeado como "vengarse".

—Lo siento, no hago servicios especiales... mucho menos a invasores como tu. -dijo como respuesta el bailarín, respuesta a algo que Alfred ya habia olvidado que habia dicho. Mantuvo su expresión neutral al ver que hombre ni se inmutaba.

—¿Porque no?... -pregunto viendo fijamente el rostro contrario, ahora que lo veia de cerca podía notar con mas detalle las facciones del bailarín, si tuviera que decir un defecto probablemente serian sus cejas gruesas.

—No podrías pagarlo...

—Solo da una cifra y la triplicare... -dijo muy convencido viendo por fin un cambio en la expresión de el bailarín /el cual se había mantenido inexpresivo todo el tiempo/.

—Suéltame... -ordeno.

—No...

—¿Porque no? -pregunto el bailarín removiéndose algo inquieto bajo el cuerpo del príncipe y futuro rey de Espadas.

—Porque no quiero... -dijo burlón y en cierto modo infantil.

—...

El príncipe de Espadas habia sido educado en el palacio, con los mejores tutores acompañados de Yao /su fiel sirviente y jack de Espadas/. Todo lo que sabia era lo que habia aprendido en los libros, siempre recibía felicitaciones por sus trabajos y el único contacto que tenia con otra persona era cuando se daban la mano o en sus entrenamientos de esgrima a parte de eso y de la vez en la que Arthur lo habia tocado no habia tenido contacto alguno en su vida.

Arthur por su parte; aprendió modales en el palacio antes de casarse con Elioth, pero antes de eso era el menor de 4 hermanos, tenia que pelear contra ellos para casi todo y cuando llego al palacio los sirvientes lo trataban con desdén. aprendió todos los libros que le daban pero nunca fue felicitado, habia tenido contacto solo necesario debido a la" marca real" y el mundo lo habia vuelto un cascarrabias.

Tal vez por eso todo lo que sabia hacer Arthur cuando estaba enojado era golpear cosas y tal vez por que Alfred no sabia eso no se esperaba lo que iba a pasar.

De pronto no se encontraba mas sujetando al bailarín contra la cama, se encontraba flotando o al menos eso fue por unos segundos antes de caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

Era la primera vez en toda su vida que alguien lo golpeaba, y tambien la primera vez que veia a alguien de aparente cuerpo delgado poseer una fuerza superior a la suya.

Se levanto, un poco adolorido por el golpe y la caída, de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en el bailarín el cual se levantaba de la cama al mismo tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada "amenazante" al príncipe.

—Si tanto quieres algo de mi, ven e inténtalo... A cambio te partiré la maldita cara. -dijo Arthur moviendo un poco los puños. Alfred lo vio con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

¿De verdad ese tipo era capaz de tratar de golpear al príncipe y futuro rey de Spadas? Al parecer asi era. Pero Alfred, aun siendo el futuro monarca del país de espadas tenia algo de lo que le era difícil deshacerse y eso era: un infantil deseo de no querer perder nunca.

—¿De verdad? Quiero ver que lo intentes. -dijo apretando los puños, si el bailarín lo iba a golpear él sin duda iba a responder esos golpes. Arthur no parecía querer moverse ni un centímetro asi que Alfred dio un paso hacía él, lo cual fue un grave error ya que el bailarín aprovecho la cercanía para darle un puñetazo directo en la mejilla.

Trastabillo un poco debido al fuerte golpe y también dio un puñetazo mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio, logro atinarle al bailarín pero fue con menor intensidad. Se miraron con odio, un profundo odio nacido de la nada y de pronto tenían unas ganas enormes de romperle la cara al otro.

Pero antes de que empezaran una pelea peor el dueño del bar y "amigo" de Arthur: Francis llego a la habitación.

—¿Que rayos sucede aquí? Ya basta! -dijo Francis entrando a la habitación y bajando los puños de el bailarín con algo de dificultad.— Usted no debería estar aquí! Le pido que por favor salga de aquí. -dijo refiriéndose al de ojos azules.

—¿Asi es como tratan a sus clientes? -pregunto Alfred tratando de sonar serio mientras apuntaba a una marca roja en su mejilla,

Arthur también tenia una marca debajo de su labio pero era menos notoria que la marca en la piel del menor.

—No, de ninguna manera... se supone que este establecimiento es para diversión de nuestros clientes. -respondió de inmediato

Francis tratando de no interponerse en las miradas de odio que se estaban dirigiendo el de orbes esmeraldas y el de orbes añil.

—Cierto, encuentro divertido a este salvaje. -dijo con un bufido.

—Y yo no te encuentro lo divertido...-respondió Arthur pasando sus dedos por el golpe en su rostro.

—No se exactamente que pasa aqui pero...

—Por favor dejen de pelear... -interrumpió de pronto una voz que tanto a Alfred como a Arthur les resultaba conocida.

—¿Yao?¿Que haces aquí? -de pronto toda esa fachada de "madures" había desaparecido cuando vio a su Jack aparecer en la puerta de la habitación del bailarín.

—Escuche que estaba en este lugar-aru, asi que vine para que no se metiera en problemas... Tengo que cuidarlo siempre, es mi deber como Jack-aru.

—¿Jack? -Francis ya habia escuchado esa palabra antes pero no sabia que significaba.—¿Que es "Jack"?

—Es la persona encargada de cuidar al rey y la reina... O algo asi dicen.-respondió Arthur con un ligero tono de ironía.

—¿Rey...? -No tuvieron que decir nada mas, Francis unió los cabos solo. Asi que ese muchacho era el nuevo rey que intentaban imponerle a Arthur. Ahora sentía mas ganas de sacar de la habitación al menor.

—Dejen de hablar de esas cosas en este lugar. ¿Que es esto? ¿Una maldita pijamada? Fuera de aqui! -les grito el bailarín mal humorado.

—Vamos... -ordeno Yao a Alfred y este ultimo obedecio de mala gana.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de Arthur se moviera después de que los otros salieran de su habitación, se sentó en su silla preferida frente al espejo y tomo el cepillo estirando su mano hacia Francis.

—¿Es en serio? -pregunto Francis frunciendo el ceño viendo como Arthur le extendía el cepillo.

—Cállate y cepilla mi cabello...

—¿Cuando pensabas decirme? Ese chico es el nuevo rey!

—Aun es el "príncipe"... -susurro restando le importancia, soltó su largo cabello y empezó a cepillarse ya que Francis no se había acercado.

—¿Vas a casarte con ese chico? -cuestiono Francis apretando los puños, mientras veía a Arthur que continuaba cepillándose el cabello como si nada.

—No...

—Bueno... -aunque solo era una palabra se sentía mas tranquilo, no quería que ese chico tratara de alejar a Arthur de él. —¿Vamos a cenar? Prepárate y vengo por ti en un rato.

—Esta bien... -se quedo viéndose un rato mas en el espejo, pasando sus dedos desde sus labios hasta la clavícula donde tenia la marca. —Elioth ¿que voy a hacer con ese molesto chico?

La cena se servia siempre a las 8 en punto, el comedor siempre era bien decorado aunque solo un lugar era ocupado. El lugar que se ocupaba era el de Alfred, a veces se sentía un poco solo al ser el único en un lugar para mas de 50 personas.

Estuvo largo rato picoteando las verduras en su plato hasta que su Jack llego con él.

—Ya basta, ha estado con eso desde hace 20 minutos-aru... si ya termino ¿porque no va a seguir sus lecciones-aru?

—Porque no quiero... -respondió Alfred haciendo un puchero. —¿Porque no le dijiste nada al tipo que se atrevió a golpearme el rostro? ¿No eres el protector de el rey?

—Si, lo soy-aru... Pero no puedo protegerlo de cosas que usted mismo se busco-aru. No trate de hacerse el inocente. Ahora, deje de quejarse-aru y vaya a seguir sus lecciones.

—Eres malo... -susurro el modo de berrinche y se fue de el comedor. El Jack fue a la cocina a pedirle al cocinero que al día siguiente le diera ración extra de verduras al príncipe.

—Es usted demasiado protector... -le dijo con una sonrisa el cocinero, el cual era un hombre de piel ligeramente tostada, cabello castaño un poco rebelde con unos cuantos mechones saliendo en forma de risos. Sus ojos eran del color de las avellanas y tenia un aire despreocupado.

—Romulo-aru... ¿Eso crees?

—Lo creo, es algo tierno... Por cierto, hoy se ve usted hermoso. -dijo inclinándose un poco en dirección al Jack.

—¿he? -un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Que lindo~

—Ma-mañana-aru! No se atrase para el desayuno! -dijo antes de salir casi corriendo de la cocina.

Al igual que Arthur, Yao había vivido muchos años y en esos años había visto como ese chico de cabello rebelde se transformaba de un niño a un apuesto hombre. Desde hace años Romulo le profesaba su amor cada día y a pesar de sentir algo cálido en su pecho cuando lo escuchaba no podía corresponder.

No porque no quisiera, si no porque eventualmente Romulo envejecería y llegaría el día en que moriría. Y Yao no podía hacer eso, el viviría sirviendo a la realeza siempre.

Era una maldición que compartía con Arthur.

Al día siguiente como todo un necio, Alfred fue en busca de el bailarín.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Muchas gracias a quienes se han tomado la molestia de comentar el capitulo anterior. :)

Kokoa Kirkland y Middo. Muchas gracias.

Capitulo V

La brisa fría golpeando su cara, haciéndolo temblar ligeramente su cuerpo que solo estaba cubierto por unas delgadas prendas, mientras él se mantenía mirando fijamente sus pies descalzos sobre el lodo... Cuando levantaba el rostro recibía una mirada despectiva de sus hermanos mayores los cuales lo insultaban sin cesar.

"Deberías quedarte en el lodo, donde perteneces." "Nadie te necesita"

"Eres solo un estorbo" "¿porque no te mueres?"

"¡Lárgate lejos y muérete!"

Y Arthur corría, corría tan rápido como le permitían sus pequeñas y delgadas piernas, corría mientras su rostro se llenaba de gruesas lagrimas y hasta perderse en el bosque. No quería ser encontrado, no lo necesitaba... Él simplemente quería quedarse solo, abrazándose a sí mismo. A veces tenia la necesidad de apretar fuerte su pecho, porque sentía que su corazón iba a romperse en cualquier momento y él solo quería detener todos los pedazos.

Arthur no había pedido nacer, tampoco había sido su culpa que su madre muriera después de el parto, no quería ser odiado por sus hermanos pero simplemente no encontraba su lugar allí, era como si no perteneciera a ese lugar.

El bosque parecía mas "su hogar" ya que pasaba allí todo el tiempo desde la mañana, hasta el anochecer; cuando su hermano mayor, un pelirrojo que lo asustaba con la mirada iba al bosque por él.

—Sabia que estabas aquí...

—... -Arthur no pregunto porque su hermano mayor sabia donde se encontraba, porque eventualmente Scott siempre terminaba encontrándolo y llevándolo de regreso a casa.

—No deberías dejar que ellos te molesten... tu eres mejor que ellos.

—¿Porque sigues viniendo por mi? Deberías solo dejarme...

—Te buscare las veces que sean necesarias... porque eres mi familia... -y con esas pocas palabras le daban ganas de llorar, porque Scott era cruel al darle esperanzas de que aun tenia un lugar a donde regresar. En esos momentos no podía hacer nada mas que aferrarse con fuerza al mayor como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Recordar eso siempre provocaba que las lagrimas se agolparan en sus ojos, pero no podía permitirse llorar por un recuerdo que estaba tan lejano. Se miro en el espejo frente a él, su turno para salir a bailar estaba cercano pero Arthur no se sentía preparado.

El espejo le regresaba la imagen de alguien sumamente cansado, sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas se veían mas oscuros casi negros y su cabello rojo aun estaba suelto y enredado.

Por alguna razón había decidido teñirse el cabello de rojo ese día/de manera solo temporal/ no porque no le gustara su cabello rubio; si no porque ese color le recordaba a su hermano Scott.

Salio a hacer su rutina como todos los días, recibiendo algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa al ver el cambio de look en el cabello de "the queen" Pero a parte de eso la rutina transcurrió de manera normal, recibiendo los piropos y aplausos de sus admiradores.

Se acerco a uno en especial, al ahora cliente frecuente el príncipe y futuro rey "el mocoso ese" /como Arthur lo llamaba/.

—Mocoso.. deberías dejar de acosarme.

—¿quien dijo que vine a verte a ti? Yo vine por... el siguiente bailarín! -dijo de manera apresurada, mientras la música empezaba de nuevo. Arthur se giro para ver al bailarín que iba a salir y se sentó a un lado del rubio mientras veía a su compañero bailar.

—Patético... -susurro conteniendo la risa al ver el pobre desempeño de su compañero. —Bueno, no todos pueden ser tan perfectos como yo...

—Si, claro. Eres perfecto si estuviéramos buscando alguien mandón, sarcástico, cascarrabias y con dos orugas en lugar de cejas. -Alfred pudo notar que la expresión de Arthur no cambio en lo absoluto, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron mostrando una molestia y eso hizo sonreír al futuro rey.

Arthur se levanto del asiento estirándose un poco antes de inclinarse y susurrarle al oído al menor.

—Seguro él si te quita lo virgen... -Luego de eso se fue riendo por el sonrojo que había causado en el rubio, un par de ojos a parte de los de el heredero lo siguieron hasta que se perdió entre los vestidores.

[]-[]-[]-[]

Salio después de informar a Francis que iba a salir /solo le informaba, porque aunque Francis le dijera que aun no podía irse Arthur lo ignoraba/. Camino por la calle solitaria de siempre, esta vez se sentía mas fría de lo usual así que trato de concentrarse en cosas buenas.

Hace años, cuando la marca real apareció en su cuerpo un cambio que noto de inmediato fue que cuando estaba triste una brisa helada recorría todo al rededor de donde se encontraba, quizá por esa razón su hermano Scott siempre terminaba dando con él.

Metió las manos a la bolsas de su chaqueta de color negro ya que su pantalón rojo no tenia bolsillos y no ayudaban a combatir el frió ya que estaban rotos de algunos lugares /iba vestido como todo un punk/.

Al estar a unas cuadras de su casa empezó a notar una presencia extraña, se desvió de camino y continuo notando la presencia, había alguien persiguiéndolo. Trato de no entrar en pánico, después de todo la magia de la marca acabaría con sus atacantes. Escucho fuertes zancadas, cada vez mas y mas cerca de él, la marca ya hubiera alejado a sus atacantes pero esta vez estaba fallando así que hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió para defenderse.

Se giro dando una patada al aire y termino golpeando a alguien que cayo al suelo estrepitosamente.

—Waa!Maldición! Es la segunda vez que me golpeas! -dijo una voz que ya le resultaba muy conocida.

—Ah, eres solo tu mocoso.

—Mi nombre es Alfred! No mocoso... Ademas soy tu futuro rey, así que respétame!

—Aun cuando seas rey no voy a respetarte mocoso... -el nerviosismo se había ido, por un momento se sentía aliviado de que solo fuera Alfred siguiéndolo. —¿Que quieres?

—Nada, solo iba caminando casualmente por aquí... y luego vi a un pelirrojo y recordé que dicen que esos no tienen alma... -dijo con un tono infantil mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Idiota... -se limito a decir antes de seguir su camino hasta su departamento.

[]-[]-[]-[]

Cuando llego al palacio Alfred recibió de inmediato un sermón por parte de su Jack, era un montón de cosas sobre responsabilidad, la familia, el reino, la corona y algunos insultos acompañados de la terminación "Aru", realmente Alfred no entendió mucho porque moría de sueño. Después de el sermón Yao le dio algo para el dolor y lo dejo dormir hasta el día siguiente.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila entre sus clases y sus deberes, cuando llego la tarde y tuvo un poco de tiempo libre se ocupo de la correspondencia.

La habitación estaba llena de cartas, montones y montones de ellas, algunas eran de las personas del reino y otras de personas en los pueblitos aledaños que estaba bajo el encargo del rey. Alfred no podía responder a todo pero le gustaba leerlas y ver como su gente expresaba la emoción que sentían por estar próximos a tener un rey por fin.

Unas horas después de estar revisando el correo para "el rey" se decidió por revisar su correo personal, encontró un paquete enorme proveniente de el reino de los corazones, acompañado de una carta del mismo.

Yao estaba presente cuando Alfred se acerco al paquete y de manera nada sutil trato de quitárselo de las manos.

—Deja, yo quiero verlo... -con algo de esfuerzo logro quitarle la carta que venia adjunta con el paquete y la abrió.

Era una carta de la reina de corazones.

"Estimado y querido príncipe de Espadas, lo saluda cordialmente la reina de corazones Kiku Honda, esperando de la manera mas atenta que aun me recuerde.

Hace unas semanas nos encontramos en la fiesta de coronación de rey de corazones, estuvimos charlando de manera amena y recuerdo; según sus palabras, nos hicimos amigos.

Por esa razón, al escuchar por mi Jack /que a su vez lo escucho de su jack/ Que usted se encontraba buscando los cuadros de "Dominic Dominique" mejor conocidos como la "Eternal queen of Spades", no pude evitar pensar que necesitaba mandarle el presente que esta en sus manos.

Es una replica exacta de el cuadro "The queen on the lake" de la colección antes mencionada, me encantaría enviarle la real, /que por cierto se encuentra en mis manos/ pero fue un obsequio de la reina de espadas y no tengo su autorización para dárselo a usted.

En todo caso, esta hecha de la mejor manera y es idéntica a la original a excepción de la firma. Espero que lo disfrute.

Por el momento es todo, un saludo cordial.

Kiku Honda, Queen of Hearts."

A penas al terminar de leer la carta, Alfred se apresuro a sacar la pintura de su envoltorio. Era del mismo tamaño que la que tenía en la sala de estar, de 50 x 80, enmarcado con un hermoso marco dorado que resaltaba los tonos azules y negros del lago en la pintura.

Esta pintura mostraba a la misma modelo pero se encontraba de una manera muy peculiar sobre el lago. Su delgada figura adornada con ropajes blancos y en tonos azules claros, sus manos llevaban unos guantes de color celeste y en sus delgados dedos llevaba la corona de la reina, era diferente a la real, /o al menos eso le dijo Yao ya que Alfred nunca en su vida había visto la corona de la reina, la cual estaba desaparecida desde hace años/.

Su cabello largo y rubio estaba ligeramente suspendido al igual que su ropa, /señal de que el cuadro representaba un día con viento fuerte/ La persona en el cuadro estaba pintada en el centro de este con tanto detalle que se podían ver sus largas pestañas rubias y sus cejas un poco gruesas y allí en la clavícula derecha de la mujer /porque Alfred seguía pensando que era una mujer/ Se encontraba la marca real.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron como platos y se acerco aun mas al cuadro para ver si lo que estaba frente a sus ojos era real, "la marca real" era exclusiva de la familia del reino se Espadas, por esa razón se mantenía en secreto para que nadie tratada de falsificarla así que nadie que no fuera un rey o una reina la conocía.

Pero allí estaba frente a él, dibujada en un cuadro que había sido pintado por una persona cualquiera. Era bastante improbable que el pintor simplemente se hubiera imaginado la marca exactamente como era, Alfred estaba seguro que ese hombre "Dominc Dominique" había tenido de modelo a una reina de verdad.

Al mirar con mas detalle la pintura pudo notar cosas que dejo pasar por alto la primera vez que la vio, lo que llevaba puesto el modelo era una versión casi exacta de el traje matrimonial que se usaba en la reina cuando esta era hombre.

El cerebro del de orbes celestes empezó a maquinar una idea atando cabos por si solo, rubio, de ojos esmeraldas, con la marca real, con un cuerpo delgado y delicado...Ni siquiera había terminado de procesar por completo la idea cuando ya se encontraba corriendo en dirección al lugar donde trabajaba el bailarín.

Cuando llego no tardo nada en entrar /pagando le a los guardias/ llego al camerino del rubio el cual se encontraba acomodando su largo cabello con horquillas para mantenerlo peinado, llevaba puesto una bata de color azul rey y al parecer no se ponía el vestuario aun.

—Hey... -saludo Alfred al entrar a la habitación, Arthur se limito a arrojar le el cepillo mientras decía.

—Sal de aquí, idiota!

—Espera, tengo que hablar contigo.. es algo muy importante que podría cambiar nuestras vidas. -dijo Alfred que sin notarlo había congelado el tiempo y el cepillo que antes le había arrojado el bailarín se encontraba suspendido en el aire.

—¿Que quieres...?

—Esto sonara extraño, es solo que... encontré un cuadro, pero es de hace muchos años... aun así parece que tu apareces en el y... bueno si esto es verdad sera un caos y bueno... em... Quiero que me dejes ver tu cuerpo! -dijo de manera torpe y algo apresurada. Arthur que se había volteado hacia el se cerró la bata un poco mas y retrocedió.

—No, claro que no... vete de aquí, pervertido!

—N-no soy un pervertido! solo quiero ver si tienes una marca extraña de nacimiento o algo... -de tres largos pasos llego a donde estaba Arthur y lo tomo por las muñecas. —No te haré nada, solo déjame ver...

—Oh... ya veo... -susurro Arthur cerrando los ojos un momento, parecía que se quedaría quieto mientras Alfred lo revisaba... Al menos eso pensó el menor.

La pierna del mayor se levanto con fuerza contra el cuerpo contrario, Alfred no lo vio venir y de pronto se doblo de dolor al sentir el fuerte golpe en su entrepierna. Le soltó las muñecas y Arthur se escabullo de inmediato saliendo de la habitación a toda velocidad. Lo mas rápido que podía salio del local, estaba decidido a ir a su departamento tomar su dinero y huir a otro reino de inmediato.

Al estar cerca de su departamento escucho un ruido frente a el, al parecer alguien había arrojado una pequeña lata frente suyo.

La "lata" empezó a moverse estrepitosamente lanzando humo con un extraño olor que hizo sentir mareado a Arthur y cuando estaba tratando de alejarse del humo sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la espalda y ponía algo cubriendo su nariz y su boca.

No podía distinguir exactamente cuantas personas eran, pero fue arrastrado hasta una camioneta y la inconsciencia le gano...


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

El frió suelo bajo el, la humedad que se sentía en el aire. una brisa salina le llegaba a la nariz, ya que sus ojos estaban cubiertos /y llevaban asi varios días/ sus otros sentidos se habían intensificado un poco.

Se removió incomodo, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en el costado. Al parecer alguien lo había golpeado con fuerza, tal vez la fuerza necesaria para romperle un par de costillas. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se incorporo lo suficiente para quedar sentado, pero perdió el equilibrio y termino cayendo de nuevo sobre algo húmedo, probablemente un charco de su sangre.

Escucho las risas de unas personas relativamente cerca de el, ah... Eran sus hermanos jugandole una broma pesada.

—No pueden hacer esto... soy la reina. -les recrimino a sus hermanos.

—Si, claro. La reina de los indeseables. -dijo uno de ellos, no supo exactamente cual ya que al ser gemelos su voz sonaba casi igual /al menos para Arthur/.

—Seguramente ni tu maldito rey te quiere. Apuesto a que solo eres la puta con la que se acuesta. -los escucho reír y estuvo a punto de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Donde esta Scott? -pregunto, escuchaba la voz de dos de sus hermanos, pero el tenia tres hermanos mayores. ¿donde estaba el pelirrojo?

—No tienes derecho a preguntar por él! -grito uno de pronto y le arrojo algo en la cara al rubio, era algo liquido de un aroma fuerte. Probablemente algún tipo de licor.

—...

—Deja de poner todo frió aquí, fenómeno! -fue lo ultimo que escucho que le gritaron antes de recibir un golpe. Despues lo que estaba en su cabeza parecía un recuerdo inconexo.

Estaba en su habitación del palacio y Elioth estaba sentado en una silla junto a su cama, con el rostro volteado hacia la ventana de la habitación.

—Yo mismo me encargue de acabar con tus captores... -le dijo el mayor sin siquiera voltear a verlo, Arthur abrió los ojos como platos. ¿que acababa de decirle su rey?

—Pero... eran mis hermanos... -respondió con un hilo de voz.

—De nada... -y en ese momento Elioth se volteo a ver a Arthur, el de orbes esmeraldas nunca vio una mirada tan fria y tan añil en su vida.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Abrio los ojos lentamente, estaba algo confundido por el sueño tan extraño que acababa de tener, porque eso sin duda era un sueño...Elioth no era asi.

Su cabeza era un completo caos de pensamientos inconclusos, ahora mismo no tenia tiempo para preocuparse de cosas que no tenían sentido /como la desaparición de sus hermanos o los cambios de humor de Elioth/.

Cuando su mente estuvo un poco mas clara inspecciono el lugar. Estaba acostado sobre un colchón incomodo, el lugar era oscuro y había un olor extraño de humedad. Tenia atadas las manos en la espalda asi que le costo un poco el sentarse.

Una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad pudo ver mejor el lugar, era amplio y a excepción de el colchón, un escritorio y una silla plegable no habia nada mas.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que una gruesa puerta se abriera dejandole ver a penas que se encontraba en un lugar cercano al mar, lo mas probable que se le ocurrio fue una de las bodegas abandonadas a las afueras de la ciudad principal.

Desafortunadamente con la pequeña vista del exterior venían unas personas, cuatro hombres que lo superaban en musculatura, tamaño y /en numero/ .

—Vaya, la reina por fin esta despierto. -dijo uno de ellos acercándose a Arthur y tomándolo del rostro. —Viéndote de cerca no estas tan mal...

Fue un error el que el hombre se acercara, pues cuando la distancia era menos Arthur le rompió la nariz de un cabezazo. El hombre colérico estallo contra el bailarín y le dio un golpe en el rostro, un golpe tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo /al tener las manos atadas no pudo detener su caída/. Iba a continuar pegandole al rubio pero sus compañeros lo detuvieron.

—Deja de golpearlo! El jefe lo quiere intacto!

—Pero el me ataco primero!

—Fue tu culpa por ser tan idiota... -uno de lo hombres, el cual al parecer era el jefe de la operación camino hacia el escritorio.

Arthur lo vio buscar en los cajones y sacar algo de alli,cuando se acerco a él pudo ver lo que era.

Una jeringa con un extraño liquido. No pudo mas que soltar un pequeño alarido cuando la aguja se clavo con saña en su pierna.

—Ugh...

—¿Te duele? No te preocupes pronto se sentirá mucho mejor.

Arthur no entendió muy bien eso, pero la sonrisa que tenia el hombre no le daba mucha confianza. Ahora que lo pensaba cuando todo eso terminara le pediría a Yao que buscara a esos bastardos, despues de todo era bueno recordando rostros.

Y como si sus captores hubieran adivinado que hacían mal en dejarlo verles el rostro uno de ellos se acerco y le cubrió los ojos a Arthur.

Ahora estaba sin poder ver nada y atado, ademas de eso al parecer la magia protectora de la marca real estaba de vacaciones, normalmente esa magia estaría haciendo sufrir a sus captores por ponerle las manos en sima. Pensándolo mejor, sin la magia de la marca ¿como podría escapar?.

Arthur no quiso entrar en pánico pero esa sensación de miedo creciendo dentro de si era algo de lo que no se podía deshacer.

Los minutos pasaron y a medida que estos transcurrían Arthur iba sintiendo otras incomodidades ademas de el miedo, de pronto estaba haciendo mas calor, un calor insoportable.

Rayos, asi que era debido a lo que le habían inyectado antes... Maldita sea.

—¿Ya lo estas sintiendo? -escucho preguntar a un hombre y tambien escucho las pisadas acercándose hacia él. Tener los ojos cubiertos lo hacia ponerse aun mas nervioso porque el no poder ver que tan cerca se encontraban las personas le hacian sentir miedo de lo que pudieran hacerle.

Y de pronto las pisadas se detuvieron, las voces desaparecieron y todo quedo en silencio.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Tardo un largo rato en recuperarse después de el golpe que le habia dado el bailarín, habia olvidado cuna fuerte podia ser a pesar de verse tan delgado y debilucho.

Cuando estaba levantandose llego a la habitacion el dueño del local, ese tipo que por alguna razon molestaba a Alfred y no le caia nada bien.

—Es hora de tu rutina queen... ¿Que estas haciendo aqui? ¿Donde esta Arthur?

—¿Arthur...? -era la primera vez que escuchaba el nombre de el bailarin, ahora que lo notaba no se habia preocupado por eso hasta ahora.

—¿Que haces de nuevo aqui, niño?

—Estaba hablando con Arthur, pero el salio huyendo de aqui...

—¿Huyo? ¿de verdad? El no suele hacer esas cosas. ¿Que le hiciste? -cuestiono Francis al joven rey.

—Nada, son cosas que tienen que ver con el reino. No necesitas saberlo, yo mismo lo buscare.

—Si, claro. -Francis no podía confiar en ese muchacho aun si sabia que era el futuro rey, mejor dicho no podía confiar en él por que era el futuro rey de Arthur y eso de alguna forma lo molestaba demasiado.

Se olvido de su negocio y salio a buscar a Arthur, no porque era el bailarín mas importante sino porque era su "mejor amigo".

Como lo dijo Alfred salio a buscar al bailarín, no sabia por donde empezar la ciudad principal era muy grande y el reino de espadas era aun mas extenso y Arthur podia estara en cualquier parte.

Estuvo una hora corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el reino, ahora que estaba solo corriendo por todas partes para buscar a Arthur se daba cuenta que habia sido muy tonto en llegar y preguntarle sobre una marca.

—Prácticamente lo queria desnudar... -susurro avergonzado deteniendo un poco el paso, nunca se habia sentido tan desesperado por encontrar a alguien.

Se estaba haciendo de noche y seria mas difícil encontrar al bailarin, ademas estaba empezando a hacer mucho frio.

—Frio... -susurro abrazándose a si mismo ligeramente, volteando al cielo para asegurarse que no estaba por caer una tormenta.

Fue alli cuando se dio cuenta que habia congelado el tiempo ya que algunas personas estaban inmóviles por demasiado tiempo.

Cuando estaba por retirar sus poderes /para que asi el tiempo volviera a la normalidad/ escucho una voz que le resultaba conocida.

Camino hacia donde escuchaba la voz y cada paso que daba sentía mas y mas frio, la voz lo guió hasta una bodega abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad principal. Pateo la puerta y alli adentro encontró a Arthur siendo retenido contra el piso y el tiempo volvio a su marcha.

Arhur nunca habia visto a alguien desaparecer tan rapido, lo que le estaba cubriendo los ojos se habia movido un poco cuando uno de los hombres lo puso contra el suelo, a penas podia ver con un ojo pero fue suficiente para observar a sus captores desaparecer ante la furia de el futuro rey, esa magia poderosa que controlaba las acciones de el monarca cuando alguien le hacia daño a su reina.

Eso no tenia que ver con lo que ellos sintieran... era solo por la magia de rey.

—¿Estas bien? -escucho que le pregunto el menor y sintio como lo tomaba en brazos. Arthur estaba tan débil que no pudo resistirse.

—...

—Te llevare al castillo, mi Jack atenderá tus heridas y te mantendrá a salvo hasta que descubra quien esta detras de esto.

—¿Porque? -pregunto despues de unos segundos Arthur, cuando estaba siendo llevado hacia el palacio como habia dicho antes el menor.

—Porque es mi deber como rey... futuro rey. -se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio antes de retomar la conversación. —Lamento haberte asustado, en realidad era una tonta idea que estaba en mi cabeza. No te preocupes ya la descarte.

—¿Si?

—Si, es imposible que alguien tan corriente como tu sea la reina de espadas.

—Mocoso idiota.

—Vejete.

—¿los mataste?... -Alfred se extraño con la pregunta, en realidad esperaba otro insulto del bailarín incluso un golpe /como parecía costumbre/.

—No. Yo no mataría a nadie, incluso si son malos. ¿Que clase de rey mata a personas solo porque si?

—Todos...¿No?

Alfred prefirió no responder a eso, el reino de espadas tenia un historial extenso de reyes que abusaban de su poder y Alfred no quería ser uno de ellos.

Llego al palacio y entro a su habitación con Arthur en brazos, ahora que lo veía con la luz del palacio /ya que afuera estaba casi a oscuras/ noto que el rostro del bailarín estaba muy sonrojado.

—¿Que pasa? Tu cara esta roja...

—Mhg... -No era una respuesta, pero estaba casi seguro que si trataba de hablar su voz sonaría mas como un gemido que como palabras entendibles.

—Ire por Yao! -informo el menor dejando al de orbes esmeraldas en la cama, pero no pudo alejarse Arthur lo retenía con fuerza.—Pasa algo...?

Arthur no respondió, aquella cosa que le habían inyectado estaba haciendo efecto justo en ese momento, tenia calor, sentía un calor sofocante y el cuerpo de Alfred estaba frio.

Junto sus labios casi con desesperación a los del menor y para su sorpresa fue correspondido por Alfred.

"Esto es solo por la cosa que me inyectaron" -pensó una y otra vez antes de pedir con un susurro.

—por favor...tócame.

Internamente se estaba muriendo de vergüenza.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Es un gusto saludarles.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus comentarios,

Kokoa Kirkland Gracias por comentar. -no se que mas decir aqi que gracias de nuevo- Saludos.

Sei-LaRouss, Hola! Oh, muchas gracias de verdad, es genial que alguien te diga que adora tu historia. Gracias por seguirla. Y sobre lo de si va a tener RomeChu te digo que si, (adoro esa pareja). Y sobre lo del Jack, en esta historia tiene una razón para ser "inmortal" Lo explicare a medida que pase la historia. Saludos!

londres, Hola y gracias por comentar. Saludos~

Les dejo el capitulo 7.

* * *

><p>Capitulo VII<p>

—por favor...tócame. -pidio con una voz que lo avergonzaba, un tono que quizá nunca usaría estando "normal". —por favor tócame.

Volvió a pedir al no ver respuesta por parte del joven príncipe. Internamente. Internamente se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero no era el único.

—¿he? -no podía creer lo que el bailarín estaba pidiéndole, en realidad esperaba que en cualquier segundo se burlara de su ingenuidad o alguna de esas cosas que iban mas con el "Arthur" que estaba empezando a conocer, pero cuando se lo pidió de nuevo no pudo evitar considerar la propuesta.

—¿no?

—No dije que no... Pero... ¿estas seguro?. -pregunto el de orbes añil con nerviosismo reflejado en la voz, no conocía mucho a Arthur pero sabia que estaba actuando extraño.

—Mm... -fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del bailarín, mas que palabras lo que respondió las dudas que tenia el menor fueron las acciones de Arthur. Los dedos delgados de oji esmeralda escurriéndose entre el cabello de la nuca contraria, atrayendo lo hacia si, pegando su acalorado cuerpo al del joven príncipe.

Besos.

Besos húmedos, correspondidos de manera torpe por el nerviosismo... Para Alfred habia algo en los besos de Arthur que lograban hacer que su mente se quedara en blanco y pronto dejo de preocuparse por si todo estaba bien de verdad.

Roses, suaves roses... el delgado cuerpo del bailarín se frotaba contra el opuesto ¿o tal vez era al revés? Alfred ya no sabia, pero esto ya no era solo cosa de lo que Arthur habia dicho antes.

Ahora era él quien queria tocarlo, no solo porque se lo habia pedido, sino porque deseaba hacerlo./ahora se daba cuenta que lo deseaba/

Se quito las manos de bailarín de la nuca y sus manos se deslizaron hasta las muñecas contrarias, las cuales puso contra la cama reteniendo de esa forma al bailarín.

"¿De verdad quieres hacer esto?" Quería preguntar de nuevo, solo para estar seguro que no estaba de alguna manera forzando la situación, aunque pensándolo mejor ¿Que situación? Antes no habia nada que diera indicios de que todo iba a terminar asi.

No habian hablado de nada, sus sentimientos están siendo ignorados incluso por ellos mismos. No habia nada de "sentimientos" era solo algo físico. Eso era normal ¿no?

O eso queria creer Alfred, aunque una parte de el se molestaba por estar a punto de involucrarse con alguien solo físicamente.

Pero ver a Arthur; con el rostro sonrojado, su respiración ligeramente agitada, su largo cabello estaba por todas partes en la almohada favorita del principe y lo mejor de todo...Esos ojos esmeralda que lo veían con algo que no sabia como interpretar. /pero lo mas acertado que se le ocurría era "deseo" /

Alfred soltó las muñecas del mayor, no es como si este fuera a escaparse despues de todo. Se abrió camino entre el suave chaquetón negro de Arthur y deslizo sus manos por la piel del abdomen del bailarín subiendo lentamente, sintiendo en la punta de sus dedos como la piel contraria se erizaba al paso de sus dedos. Acercó de nuevo sus rostros y entrego un beso urgente en la boca de Arthur; este correspondió el beso de inmediato y sus manos se entretuvieron desabrochando los botones en la camisa del menor hasta dejar expuesto el bien formado torso del príncipe.

"Maldito mocoso" -pensó, mas no supo exactamente porque le molestaba. Su pequeño enojo desapareció tan pronto como llego cuando los labios de Alfred se desviaron hacia su mandíbula y luego a su cuello.

Los besos continuaron uno tras otro, dando a penas tiempo para respirar. Las manos del príncipe sujetaron con algo de fuerza las delgadas caderas del bailarín atrayendo lo y empujándolo, empezando a crear fricción entre los dos sin dejar de besarse.

Para Arthur era casi una tortura, no quería solo cuerpo deseaba y necesitaba algo mas que eso, estaba ya duro /para su sorpresa/ y quería creer que era por culpa de lo que le habían inyectado y no por las caricias de Alfred.

—Ahh.. Mm...-escapo de los labios del oji esmeralda si que pudiera evitarlo cuando el príncipe le mordió el cuello, le pareció escuchar un pequeño suspiro por parte del menor y pudo sentir como no era el único que sentía que la ropa estaba estorbando.

Alfred se levanto para quitarse la camisa ante la mirada del bailarín, cuando intento hacer lo mismo con él Arthur se resistió, habia algo debajo de su camisa que definitivamente Alfred no debía de ver.

No insistió mas en tratar de sacarle la camisa, asi que se ocupo de todo lo demás. Esas molestas botas /que odiaba porque hacían que Arthur se viera mas alto que él/ los ajustados pantalones /y por ultimo la molesta ropa interior/.

La vista que tuvo en ese momento de Arthur lo hizo sentirse aun mas acalorado, /rápidamente se quito la ropa arrojándola lejos/ y regreso con Arthur, lo beso de nuevo, con urgencia como si fuese tan necesario como el mismo aire. Mientras el beso continuaba la fricción de sus cuerpos desnudos aumentaba, habian pasado el punto de retorno hace mucho ya no podían parar aunque lo quisieran /y en realidad no lo querían/.

Cuando la fricción no fue suficiente sumaron sus manos, la sensación de sus manos tocándose de manera tan intima era algo extraña para ambos, tal vez mas para Arthur que habia olvidado la sensación de ser tocado por alguien, era esa la razón por la cual sus ojos le mostraban a Alfred que no queria solamente que se tocaran, no era suficiente.

—Yo no sé... que deberia hacer. -confeso el príncipe, hablando por fin. Pensó que Arthur se burlaría como lo hacia cada que tenia la oportunidad llamándolo "mocoso virgen" /en realidad Alfred no era virgen, aunque esta era su primera vez con un hombre/.

"Ya somos dos" -pensó Arthur mas solo se limito a reír muy bajito. Debía prepararse si es que quería ir mas que solo caricias, /y seguramente el efecto de la droga no pasaría pronto/ con eso en mente llevo dos de sus dedos a su boca y los empezó a lamer ante la mirada del príncipe.

—N-no mires... -susurro Arthur llevando sus dedos húmedos hasta sus caderas, la mirada del de orbes azules se clavo en la pared como si fuera la cosa mas interesante del mundo. Pero cuando escucho un gemido bajo de Arthur su curiosidad gano y se volteo a mirarlo, Arthur estaba usando sus dedos para prepararse a recibirlo, /la expresión que tenia en ese momento el bailarín era tan vez la mejor que habia visto/ de inmediato sintió como el calor se acumulaba en su entrepierna /casi le dolía estar tan excitado/.

—T-te dije que no mires... -reprocho el bailarín sin dejar de mover sus dedos en un pequeño vaivén, pero para Alfred era difícil dejar de verlo /incluso habia empezado a tocarse mientras lo veía/.

—Eres todo un pervertido... -susurro el príncipe antes de morderse el labio atrapando sus gemidos bajos.

Arthur continuo preparándose, aun mas avergonzado que al principio./¿pero que era vergonzoso a estas alturas del asunto?/ Cuando estuvo listo saco despacio sus dedos, Alfred se inclino de nuevo hacia el bailarín.

—¿Tengo que...?¿puedo hacerlo ya?

—Cállate y hazlo... idiota. -fue lo que recibió de respuesta y no necesito mas, se posiciono entre las piernas del bailarín y dirigió su punzante hombría a la entrada del mayor. y entro despacio, /con un poco de miedo de lastimar al bailarín/ se detuvo cuando estuvo dentro, era una extraña sensación.

—Ngh...

—¿E-estas bien? -pregunto de inmediato aguantando las ganas de querer moverse.

—Estoy bien...

—Me... me moveré. -susurro casi mas para si mismo que para Arthur y comenzó a moverse despacio. El bailarín se removió ligeramente, cuando los embistes fueron aumentando /gradualmente/ no pudo evitar arquear su espalda.

De verdad habia olvidado esa sensación!

Los movimientos de Alfred iban mas rápidos que cuando habia empezado a moverse, aun asi no era suficiente para Arthur. Deja de lado las sabanas /que era de donde se estaba sujetando/ y puso sus manos en los hombros del menor lo empujo con algo de fuerza haciéndolo caer de espaldas a la cama, pero como Alfred tenia a Arthur sujetado de la cadera lo llevo consigo.

Cuando el cuerpo del bailarín quedo sentado sobre el del príncipe de manera tan súbita hizo que Alfred fuera aun mas profundo y que las paredes internas de Arthur lo atraparan lo cual los hizo gemir a ambos.

—Ahh... ngh... -al pasar esa sensación abrumadora los movimientos empezaron de nuevo, ahora era Arthur el que controlaba la intensidad. Había momentos en los que sus cuerpos chocaban haciendo un fuerte ruido en la habitación, /llenando el espacio de gemidos y suspiros largos./ en esos momentos Alfred pensaba que Arthur podía romperse.

Alfred se inclino hacia Arthur, buscando sus labios /sintiendo la dureza del bailarín entre sus abdómenes/ el largo cabello del bailarín le estorbo un par de veces antes de dejar que lo besara apropiadamente.

—Elioth... -lo escucho susurrar.

—¿Elioth...?

La expresión que tenia Arthur en ese momento, le parecía difícil de describir... y después.

Y después...

No recordaba que había pasado después, ahora era de día, estaba desnudo en su cama y estaba solo. /lo cual no duro mucho ya que su Jack entro a la habitación justo en ese momento.

—¿Que paso?

—Al parecer, lo golpearon y perdió parte de su memoria-aru... Usted es un gran idiota-aru.

—¿he...?

—Y esta desnudo... -de inmediato el rubio se cubrió mientras su cara se ponía completamente roja.

—A todo esto ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?!

—Vine para ver si se le ofrecía algo-aru... -dice yao inexpresivo dándole ropa limpia al rubio.

—No, estoy bien...Espera, si... Investiga a alguien por mi, unos hombres sospechosos que estaban en el muelle. Creo que no son de este reino.

—Esta bien-aru, yo me encargare.

—Y... investiga a todos los del reino... que se llamen "Elioth".

—¿Elioth? -pregunto el Jack mostrando una gran sorpresa en el rostro.

—Si. ¿conoces a alguno?

—No... Con su permiso-aru. -dijo Yao y se retiro de la habitación.

Alfred volvió a acostarse otro rato, de verdad le dolía la cabeza. ¿Que le había hecho Arthur? Ahora pensando en Arthur, se daba cuenta que su almohada tenia aun el aroma del bailarín.

Casi no podía creer que había hecho suyo al bailarín /al que todos deseaban/ recordar lo poco que recordaba hacia que sus mejillas ardieran.

Solo había un problema, recordando a Arthur también recordaba a "Elioth" y eso lo molestaba.

Quería saber quien era ese tipo, no descansaría hasta saberlo.


End file.
